


Snippits

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Unfinished Works [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: Micro-scenes that might end up in a story one day.
Series: Unfinished Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549174
Kudos: 7





	Snippits

He opened the line to Tracy Island as soon as communications were working again. Everyone was clustered around the coffee table with relief washing over them. Scott, Gordon, Alan, Kayo, Grandma, Brains, even John was there. Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Really John? You were that worried? C’mon, have some faith for once.”

\----------------------------------

Gordon walked into the room, singing at the top of his lungs. “WELL, it’s bin a long day. Well, it’s bin a long, bin a long, bin a looooooong-”  
“And it’s about to get longer.”

\----------------------------------

Virgil came up the stairs singing, “...but the fire is so delightful. And since we’ve no place to go-”  
“Actually…”

\----------------------------------

John just stood there, wondering why his heart was beating when Virgil's wasn't.

\----------------------------------

“Gordon? … Gordon? … Gordon!?”  
“Geez, John, gimme a second to reach the comm! I'm fine. ...can't say the same for Thunderbird 4 though…”

\----------------------------------

“Seriously? You've never seen a glow stick before? They've only been around for a hundred years or so.”


End file.
